Graphene, an atom-thick graphite, is two-dimensional sheet that possesses unique physical properties, such as optically transparent, superior thermal conductivity, excellent mechanical strength and elasticity, and high intrinsic electron mobility.
Methods for preparing graphene sheets, among others, include epitaxy and mechanical exfoliation. While these two methods produce high-quality graphene sheets, they are not suitable for large-scale production. Other methods (e.g., chemical vapor deposition, chemical exfoliation, liquid-phase exfoliation, and volatile-agent intercalation) are suitable for mass production. However, they either are expensive or produce graphene sheets having small sizes or low electric conductivities.
There is a need to develop a cost-effective method for mass production of high-quality graphene sheets.